Worst Night Ever
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Tori decides to hold a prom at Hollywood Arts and lovingly dubs it a Prome but when she pisses off Jade West, will the night be all it's cracked up to be?


**A/N - **Just a little something that popped in my head while watching the Victorious Prome episode. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own. ):

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent as Tori Vega looked around the room with a sinking feeling in her gut. She had just pitched her idea for Hollywood Arts' very own Prome and was met with blank faces and a few—unnecessary—rude comments from Rex. After shouting at him and everyone just to shut up about it, she was met with people shifting around in their seats nervously. Maybe they were rethinking this whole Prome idea.<p>

Then Cat, who sat in the back chewing on her hair and claiming it tasted like bubblegum, piped up with an idea for decorations—one that Tori immediately threw out the window. She suggested pink flying ponies in space with mer-babies. The idea was so bad that even Robbie grimaced, and that would be something he would make a song out of.

Tori turned away from everyone, for one brief moment wondering if she even belonged in this school. It seemed to her that all her ideas were shot down and no matter how hard she tried she always made a fool of herself. There was the bird scene, and when she hit Jade but didn't really because Jade was lying, and now with the Prome. Yet there was a common theme with each but Tori shook her head. It had nothing at all to do with…

"Jade?" Tori yelped as the dark-haired girl stormed into the room. Her hair blew around her head as if caught in its own personal tornado and Jade's eyes blazed dangerously. Her skirt swished around her knees as she stomped up to Tori in her shin-high black boots with pink laces. Shoving Tori's laptop aside, Jade stepped right up to Tori. "Jade?" Tori whimpered softly, her tone full of fear. She wasn't sure what she did yet but something in Jade's expression meant she was about to rue _something._

"How could you, Vega?" Jade hollered and everyone in the theater shrunk back but still watched with wonder—drama made for good entertainment. "You planned that damn prom—"

"Prome." Tori cut in experimentally and Jade's nostrils flared.

"—On the same night as my one-person play! It's bad enough that you come to Hollywood Arts but you have to ruin my play too?" Jade dropped her voice so only Tori could hear her. "Why don't you go back to your normal little school where you _belong_? You don't deserve to be here."

Tori had nothing to say but could only gape at the Goth chick. Jade routinely was rude and cruel but she never stooped so low as to tell Tori flat out that she didn't deserve to be at Hollywood Arts. It was one thing to hate on Tori or even her work but her entire talent? That was cold, even by Jade's standards.

"Well, I'm glad I ruined your play!" Tori hissed loudly and everyone heard. Their eyes all widened in surprise as Tori was supposed to be the nice one.

"Watch it, Vega," Jade warned silkily, "Or I'll ruin your Prome… and we'll be kind of even."

Sashaying her hips, Jade exited the room and Tori watched hopeless. The sinking feeling was now a sucking feeling as if a black hole opened up in her gut and sucked everything out of her but despair. Looking back at the kids gathered, she wondered mildly if this would work out even more. Without everyone's support and Jade West threatening to wreak her vengeance upon them, it seemed Prome was nothing but a stupid idea.

Perhaps Rex was right.

Then Tori met Andre's eye and he nodded subtly at her with that quirky smile of his plastered on his lips. He didn't have to speak out for her to understand him. He was behind her one hundred percent, as she would expect her best friend to be. His belief in her drove her forward and reminded her that she was Tori Vega, the girl who got into Hollywood Arts accidently.

And no one, not even moody Jade West would ruin it for her.

"Okay, everyone, let's put aside Cat's idea for now, and look at some of our other suggestions. Anyone?" She asked sternly and confidently and several hands went up in response.

* * *

><p>The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. Between classes, a play she was putting on for her improve class and the Prome, Tori found she had no time for herself. Finally during a free last period on Friday, the evening before Prome, Tori took off by herself downtown to get her dress. Her Prome dreams were coming true but no without the perfect outfit.<p>

There was no one on Main Street as she headed towards the little boutique on the corner. It had some French name, La Bella or maybe, La Bella Vita. Either way the pronunciation and definition was lost on her. Looking in the window she noticed quite a few dresses missing which she hoped meant that kids from Hollywood Arts were getting in the spirit.

The overhead bell rang as she pressed into the shop. In the soft dim light, she made out Kelley, the nice saleswoman who had great taste in fashion. Waving calmly to the woman, Tori ignored the ringing of the door as someone else came into the shop. She continued to pick her way between racks of beautiful vintage dresses coated in sequins galore.  
>"Kelley," Tori smiled and hugged the older woman. "I am looking for something that reaches to my knees, is red or pink and is covered in sequins."<p>

"Well, it's a good thing that, that is what we specialize in—Girly dresses for girly girls." Kelley laughed wholeheartedly and led Tori towards a wall that was all red satin dresses that glimmered in the light. Pulling out something long and shimmery, Kelley paraded Tori into the dressing room, which was only a small stall with a curtain pulled across the entryway. "Try that on, dear. A little longer than you'd like but it's really compliment you. I've got to step in the back for moment, call me when you come out, and try not to steal it."

"I will," Tori laughed as she looked nervously at the dress. She was tiny beyond compare but the dress was a size one. Finally decided to at least try, she slipped out of her purple jumper and slipped on the dress. It's straps hung well on her shoulders and the flow of the dress complimented her every curve. Small silvery sequins outlined her bust and made a sort of bodice. Red satin ribbons laced up the front making it into a corset.

"_Wow._" A voice breathed sarcastically and Tori turned quickly. Squelching her urge to scream, she stared at the girl standing there in confusion. "A dress fit for a prissy little b—"

"What are you doing here, Jade?" Tori snapped irritably, suddenly feeling subconscious in the dress. The way Jade looked at her made her skin crawl. Jade was like a cat who didn't desire her as a snack but rather a plaything. And cats playing with anything small and vulnerable, ended with a broken neck and an unforgiving trash bag. Not wanting a one-way trip to the dump, Tori decided to not let the Goth get to her.

"You know, I got my dress last night."

Tori vowed to tune Jade out but those words caused her to spin on her heel, her mouth wide open. "A dress? As in you're going?"

"Duh, Vega." Jade snapped. "I'm surprised your smart enough to even maintain your grades well enough to stay at school." He laughed was cold and menacing.

"Okay, are you here to be mean or do you have something to say?" Tori countered viciously, pulling the dress off. She didn't care if Jade saw her in her bra and pink panties. Jade did smirk at her for a moment but said nothing. "Well?"

"I can't just come and talk with you?"

"While I'm changing?" Tori practically screamed, her voice a squeak. "Could you have worse timing? Would you like to come back later when I'm using the bathroom? We can chit-chat then."

"Sure but I don't think I can fill the space of an entire hour, Vega." Jade told her smoothly, tapping her wrist as if she had a watch.

"I'm sure after ten minutes of chatting it would turn into me sitting in silence while you list off various inappropriate nicknames for me." Tori said in a resigned tone, pulling her own clothes back on. Kelley didn't need to see the dress.

Stepping out of the dressing room, Tori brought the dress back to its rack and carefully hung it up. Jade followed like a small, bitter puppy and Tori shot her a bitter look. Moving to a rack of pink dresses, she tried with all her might to ignore the eyes on her. Finally turning she said nonchalantly, "So are you going with Beck?"

Jade looked stunned for a moment as if she had been caught off guard. As she gained her composure, the color returned to her already pretty pale face and she gave a curt shake of her head. "No, h-he's…uh, in Canada." Her tone was so unsure that Tori was unsure.

"No date then?" Tori said sadly. She lacked a date as well but she found no one she really wanted to go with. Andre was going with that girl who was always trying to suck his face off. Cat had that guy named Tug, and Robbie was probably going with Rex though Rex would have some nasty comment about that. "I know how that feels."

Jade looked at her curiously a moment and Tori willed herself not to flinch under the intense scrutiny. "What if—" Her voice trailed off and she looked uncertain again.

"What if… what?" Tori practically cried.

"I was going to suggest you take my cousin but he has chicken pox." Jade told her as if it really was such a shame. Tori looked at Jade suspiciously because that would be an out-of-place kindness for the dark girl. Knowing Jade, Tori would show up at the dance to find herself stuck with a bald, fat guy with a tattoo of a donkey on his face. "Never mind."

"O-okay." Tori said in confusion, pulling down a grey and pink dress that looked as if the skirt was made of monarch butterfly wings. She glanced up at Jade where the Goth lounged against the wall, but as relaxed as her pose was, her face was not. Jade looked sad, strangely sad.

"Jade—"

"I'm going to go, Tori." Jade told her, pushing off the wall and disappearing into the racks of clothes. Thinking that a girl in all black clothing was easy, was just stupid. Frowning, Tori knew her Goth "friend" was gone when the doorbell rang loudly.

As if on cue, Kelley returned at that moment carrying a length of pink fabric in one arm and red in the other. "For a sash, if you want one." The woman explained, dumping the materials on the floor and inspecting the dress Tori held. "You're little lady friend seemed to like this one. Get this one and you'll impress her for sure."

"What?" Tori's head snapped up in surprise. Studying Kelley's face, it became obvious it was a joke but a cruel one.

"Here, I'll ring this up for you." The woman said with a click of her tongue and carried the dress away to the register in a swirl of pinks and silvery grays. Standing there alone among all the dresses, Tori never felt more perplexed.

* * *

><p>Prome was going well so far. The caterers came through well with their meat, cheese and fruit platters. Several plates of brownies stood out next to a bowl of Pringles and a bowl of Doritos. All around, from every light fixture and every chair and table leg, bobbed balloons in green, blue, pink, yellow, orange, red and purple. Streamers of the same colors hung from the balcony where the band was set to play.<p>

It was like a dream come true.

Though a part of Tori lamented her lack of a date. At this point she felt so lonely that she wanted to see out Robbie and see if he'd dance but the clipboard in her hand demanded otherwise. She walked around, checking everything off to make sure everything ran smoothly. Surely without her the entire Prome would fall apart.

"Great Prome, Tori." Andre said, sauntering up with his new girlfriend attached to him as if his Siamese twin. Tori could get all lovey-dovey but this was sickening even to her.

"Yeah, looks amazing." The girl said aimlessly, already looking at Andre's lips again. Tori didn't even know the girl's name but as she turned and walked away from the kissing couple, she really didn't care.

She roamed through the crowds, wondering what she was looking for. In the back of her mind she had the usual reasoning: she'd know it when she saw it, but nothing jumped out at her.

"ARGGGGHHH!" The figure launched out from behind a column, sending Tori careening backwards and into one of the food tables. A few cupcakes found their way onto her dress and left huge icing stains. Looking down at her partially ruined dress and everyone looking at her now, Tori turned and ran.

Splashing water on her face, Tori couldn't believe that Jade could do that to her. Verbal tormenting was one thing but taking out her hate of Tori on her brand new dress was another altogether. Frowning she rubbed at the stains.

"Pat, not rub, Vega. Rubbing with cause the stains to set." Jade had snuck into the bathroom with her and liberated her of the wet wad of paper towels. Getting a new piece, she worked carefully at the stains.

"Is this an apology, Jade?"

"No." Jade said instantly, her tone more bitter than usual. "How are you supposed to find a good-looking guy to dance with looking like this? I'm doing you a favor… that I expect you to return, with interest."

Tori said nothing but let Jade finish cleaning the mess up. Jade finally nodded and tossed away the paper towels. Smiling, Jade looked her from head to toe. "What?" Tori said defensively.

"Nothing," Jade snarled. "Now, get outside. There's something I want you to see."

Tori looked at the Goth suspiciously but went, checking the door for a bucket full of water—or worse—that would fall on her head. Each step filled her with dread of what Jade was capable of. Then she heard it.

It was a screeching so loud and high-pitched that the noise made everyone fall to their knees and cover their ears. Rushing out into the open, Tori could see something grotesque on the big screen. It was a baby head that morphed into a bloody monster and back. Spotting Jade between the crowds, Tori saw the Goth's sly smile.

Anger boiled up in her. Jade had even wanted to come to the Prome! Why else would she buy a dress and everything? Not to mention that she looked beautiful tonight as if trying to impress someone—a date that hadn't arrived yet or was Jade really here on her own? Frowning, Tori started pressing through the crowd towards where she last saw Jade.

When she reached that spot though, the dark-haired girl in the purple dress and matching gloves was gone. Instead Tori got another, not so nice, view. A large man, whose chest was hair and his body rather unfaltering, stood in the middle of the floor in a diaper… and nothing else.

"Diaper Dan." A voice whispered in her ear and Tori jumped. She didn't turn though but instead watched the grown man bounce around to the music. It was both revolting and intriguing like a train crash—it was terrible but you just couldn't look away. "I invited him because I figured this Prome needed some livening up."

Tori saw no livening up though. People around Diaper Dan looked at him in disgust before hurrying away from him. Soon hordes of kids were leaving and muttering irritably.

The anger gnawed at Tori again and she spun on Jade. Her hand shot out and grabbed a handful of the Goth's hair. Jade cursed loudly but Tori only yanked hard. Using her grip on Jade's ponytail, she dragged the brunette into an alcove. Releasing Jade, she stood blocking her only escape.

"Why are you ruining my Prome?" Tori hissed angrily and Jade looked at her with contempt. Behind her, Tori could hear more people leaving but she didn't care anymore. "What did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you DO?" Jade screamed, taking steps until her nose was inches from Tori's. Neither girl seemed willing to back down. Tori wanted to step away but she didn't want Jade to win. "You—"

Jade's voice dropped off suddenly and her hands came up at Tori. At first Tori threw up her hands to protect her face but Jade's hands innocently curled around her neck and cupped the side of her face—okay, not so innocently but no strangling or clawing was happening. What did happen was more surprising.

Jade West's lips were on Tori Vega's. At first Tori protested and tried to pull away but after a moment relaxed into the kiss. Jade flicked her tongue across Tori's lips and she opened her mouth to allow Jade access. While Jade explored Tori's mouth, everyone at the Prome was leaving but a few saw the strange sight and slowed to watch. Robbie came by a moment later and shooed everyone on before leaving the two girls alone himself.

Jade's head hit the wall pretty hard when Tori pushed her up against it. Tori's lips were on the Goth's neck and she couldn't help but think how beautiful Jade looked in her dress. Then Jade's lips and tongue were on her neck and ear and Tori moaned impatiently, drawing Jade back in for another kiss.

At last, they unwound from one another and stared at each other with wide eyes. Tori thought Jade looked pale and flushed but realized after a moment that the Goth was crying. "What's wrong?" She stammered.

"You are such an idiot, Vega," Jade sobbed. "Too stupid to realize that I brought no date because I wanted to bring you."

"Well, you didn't exactly drop any hints."

"How was that for a hint?" Jade asked silkily, giving her a small peck.

"Good, but why didn't you just ask me?" Tori asked quietly.

Jade paused. "Because I was nervous."

"Jade West? Nervous of me?" Tori laughed. "You're never living that one down!"

And as they kissed again, they decided their Prome wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Hope you enjoyed. Read and review please!


End file.
